


Stray Kids 10th Member

by orphan_account



Series: Stray Kids ensemble [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cha Isabella is a struggling teenager in desperate need for money. Whilst working, she receives and offer that will change her life, give her the money she needs and changer her life. Will it work out in her favour??I'm really bad a summaries, just read the story to see if you like it.





	Stray Kids 10th Member

 I am Cha Isabella. I am 1/2 Korean, 1/2 American - my dad wanted to call me something more English so that's why they called me Isabella. I am 18 years old and am the newest member of stray kids.

You'd think, because I'm joining the stray kids, I have a perfect ideal life. That is not true. Currently, I am living with my uncle, Cha Taehyun, because my dad abandoned me and my mom when we moved back to Korea when i was 13 from America and my mum is really ill and lives in the hospital and i work 3 jobs to pay off the medical debt. My uncle doesn't know, as him and my mum were never that close as i am related to him through my dad. The last time they spoke was when my mum told him that she couldn't afford to live with me in her house and he agreed to let me stay with him. I believed that lie for 3 years. I only found out when i went with my friend to the hospital because she broke her arm. She was in the corridor and i saw her and begged her to tell me why she was here and she told me everything. Now, she is getting treatment and i have to earn enough money to pay that debt. I see her every Sunday, as it is the only day I'm free.

I work at a café as a barista, i deliver at a chicken take out place and i sing and play piano at a fancy restaurant. I work form 7 am to 9 pm from Monday to Saturday then i spend Sunday with my mum.

It has been my dream since i was a kid to sign with a big company and sing - But i never did because i found out my mum was ill so i had to work any jobs to get the money quickly. Now i have close to no chance...


End file.
